Niños
by Eowynd
Summary: Por un accidente en la clase pociones de Severeus, tanto Remus como Severus se convierten en niños pequeños, ¿que pasara con ellos y con sus clases? No es Slash
1. Chapter 1

"Niños"

Harry Potter

Severus Snape & Remus Lupin (no-yaoi)

By Geminis

Capitulo I

Calabozo de Pociones

-muy bien clase, abran sus libros en la pagina 397. Hoy prepararemos una poción regeneradora usada para cicatrizar quemaduras -decia Snape a los Griffindors y Slytherins- y señor Longbottom le agradeceria si hoy se abstiene de volar el salón como la semana pasada

Neville quizo hundirse en la tierra ante las miradas de ambos bandos. El salón aún presentaba daños y varios alumnos todavia tenían moretones y otras evidencias de aquel accidente. Snape los acomodo por parejas y comenzo a pasearse por el salón para supervisarlos (entiendase a Neville), ya habían pasado unos minutos sin inconvenientes cuando llamaron a la puerta y Remus Lupin entro sonriente

-buenos días Severus -dijo acercandose a Snape que estaba parado al lado de la mesa de Neville y Seamus a punto de hacer un comentario sobre la poción cuando este llego

-buenos días Remus ¿qué se te ofrece?

-quería saber si tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza? Madame Pomfrey salio a Hogsmeade y no sé cuando regrese

-creo que tengo algo que podría ofrecerte en mí oficina, cuando termine con Longbottom, podremos...

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar, esos pocos segundos de distracción bastaron para que Neville errara los ingredientes y ahora la poción se torno espesa, oscura y burbujeaba peligrosamente

-pro...profesor Snape, creo que...

Intento decir Neville, pero el caldero estallo vaciando su contenido de manera generosa sobre Snape y Lupin, especialmente el primero

-dime Poppy, ¿cómo se encuentran Remus y Snape? -pregunto Dumbledore

-sufrieron varias contuciones por los pedazos de caldero, pero afortunadamente nada serio, lo que me preocupa es la poción, al parecer el joven Neville transformo por completo la poción, no sé cuales efectos puedieran presentar, por suerte no la bebieron, lo cual fue beneficioso ya que podría haber sido ser toxica,

-entiendo ¿han podido recrear la poción que les estallo encima?

-el joven Neville esta en eso con Minerva, quien por cierto esta muy molesta con esto

-y no podemos culparla, cierto? Creo que Severus no exageraba en sus acusaciones sobre Longbottom en los consejos de profesores después de todo. Me parece que ahora no quedara nada que me impida que Severus lo expulse de su clase cuando mejore. Ahora ire a supervisar a las clases de Pociones y Defensa, por favor aviseme de inmediato cualquier novedad, de acuerdo

-por supuesto profesor Dumbledore

-PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE! -entro el profesor Flitwick gritando a la oficina de Dumbledore- ALGO TERRIBLE HA PASADO!

-qué es tan terrible profesor Flitwick?

-son Snape y Lupin! Poppy lo espera en la enfermeria -Dumbledore dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio y corrieron hacia la enfermeria. Cuando llegaron, Dumbledore pudo ver porque Flitwick estaba tan impresionado, en dos camas, flanqueados por todos los profesores, estaban Snape y Lupin, o Dumbledore al menos creía que eran ellos porque lo que había en esas camas eran dos chicos, uno de cabello castaño y ojos color miel de como nueve años y otro de pelo negro y ojos oscuros de como tres años

-¿Remus? -el chico mayor asintio diciendo

-tienes chocolates? Tengo hambre

-¿Severus?

-hola! Este es Argos -dijo mostrando el dibujo de un perro lanudo negro- ¿te gusta?

-si.. es bonito... ¿Poppy? -miro a la enfermera, pidiendo una explicación con urgencia

-bueno cuando llegaron, less di calmantes para los dolores, y como tuvieron un poco de fiebre, una poción antifebril, me ausente unos minutos y cuando volvi me encontre con esto, no entiendo como paso

-ya veo, según creo el profesor Snape recibio la mayor parte de la poción del joven Neville, cierto?

-si, asi fue Albus -confirmo McGonagall

-eso explica las diferencias de edades, ahora lo importante es buscar la forma de neutralizar la poción, pero sin Severus será un gran problema

-y si pedimos ayuda a Beauxbeatoms y Dumrstrang? -opino Binns

-Gran idea! Minerva, tienen la receta de la poción?

-si Albus, esta en mí despacho

-muy bien, también necesitaremos las pociones antifebriles y el calmante del dolor que bebieron, los tienes Poppy?

-pero que haremos con ellos y con sus clases? -dijo madame Pince al director

-bien, supongo que yo tendre que cubrir el puesto de pociones y usted madame Pince podría tomar el puesto de defensa, con respecto a los niños... bueno Remus esta lo bastante grande como para ponerlo con los Gryffindor de primer año, es Severus quien me preocupa, es demasiado pequeño como para entrar en alguna casa o para dejarlo solo. Poppy, podrías cuidarlo tú, aqui en la enfermeria?

-Imposible Albus, tengo que correr todo el día atendiendo alumnos y un niño de esta edad es demasiado absorbente

-yo no quiero quedarme con ella -dijo Snape- es vieja y fea

-yo puedo cuidarlo, será como mí hermanito menor -dijo Remus

-me temo que no es posible Remus, cuidar a un niño tan pequeño no es fácil y tú también eres un niño muy pequeño

-pero él me cae bien -dijo Snape mirando a Lupin

-bueno, parece que no queda otra opción. Tú te encargaras de cuidarlo, pero tienes que ser muy responsable, de acuerdo?

-prometo serlo señor -dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa

-bien Minerva, tú y la profesora Sprout se encargaran de ponerles unas camas en la casa de Gryffindor con los de primer año, yo les anunciare a los alumnos que... bueno ya se me ocurrira algo en el camino -dijo saliendo de la enfermeria

Siguiente Capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

"Niños"

Harry Potter

Severus Snape & Remus Lupin (no-yaoi)

By Geminis

Capitulo II

Gran Comedor

-alumnos, sé que estan preocupados por sus profesores y me alegra comunicarles que se encuentran bien de salud y con solo unos moretones, pero fuera de peligro, asi que pueden estar tranquilos. Ah! y una cosa más, si en los proximos días ven a unos niños pequeños, en especial uno de tres años y pelo negro, no se preocupen estaran aqui por unos días. Ahora disfruten de su almuerzo -dicho esto se sento y se dio inicio al almuerzo momento en el cual entraron los niños frente a todo el alumnado y se sentaron en la mesa de profesores. Ante lo cual Harry y Draco en sus respectivas mesas exclamaron

-Oh por Dios! Severus?

-Oh por Dios! Remus?

-esta seguro de esto señor Potter? -pregunto McGonagall

-si profesora, conozco al profesor Lupin y creo que es mejor que este entre amigos que con los chicos de primero

-¿dónde estamos moony? -pregunto Severus agarrando a Lupin de la mano. A Harry no le dejo de sorprender la forma en que lo había llamado

-estamos en Gryffindor, aqui nos vamos a quedar por un tiempo Sev -le explico Remus

-no me gusta aqui, es demasiado caluroso -le respondio

-esas de allá, son sus camas. -dijo Mc Gonagall- Mañana vendre a buscarlos a la sala común. Hasta entonces

-hasta mañana profesora -le contestaron los alumnos

-¿cómo te sientes Remus? -pregunto Harry al niño Remus

-muy bien, ¿acaso no debería estarlo? -Harry lo miro sin saber que contestarle al pequeño

-Moony, tengo sueño -dijo Severus restregandose un ojo

-no te preocupes Sev, yo te acostare -dijo llevando al pequeño a una cama donde lo sento y comenzo a desvestirlo para colocarle el pijama, ante la mirada atonita de los otros chicos, los que después de unos segundos se comenzaron a preparar para dormir

-puedes creerlo Harry? -decia Ron- miralos, son Lupin y Snape, son niños y se llevan bien ¿qué pasa con el universo?

-realmente no lo sé Ron, solo espero que todo esto termine pronto -finalizo metiendose en la cama y cerrando las cortinas

En la noche

-moony... moony... -decia Snape parado al lado de la cama de este

-qué pasa Sev? qué hora es? -dijo restregandose un ojo

-no sé, pero tengo pesadillas, moony ¿puedo dormir contigo?

-esta bien, puedes meterte en mí cama -dijo tirando las frazadas hacia atras para que Severus entrara

-gracias moony, eres muy bueno conmigo -dijo acostandose al lado de Remus- papá nunca me deja entrar en su cama cuando tengo pesadillas, dice que eso no es propio de los Snape -finalizo mirando a Remus

-en serio? eso es ridículo, todos tienen pesadillas, por ahora no te preocupes y duerme que ya es muy tarde

-hasta mañana Moony, gracias por todo -dijo cerrando los ojos

-de nada Sev, hasta mañana -dijo volviendo a dormir

-y cómo paso esto muchachos? -pregunto MacGonagall a Harry y los demas mientras apuntaba a Remus y Snape que ahora lucian de 12 y 6 años respectivamente

-no sabemos profesora, cuando se acostaron eran niños pequeños y ya estaban asi cuando nos levantamos -le contesto Ron

-ya veo, debe ser algun efecto secundario. Bien muchahocs, bajen todos al comedor, luego iran a sus clases con normalidad, y llevaran a los niños con ustedes, esta claro? -sentencio Minerva MacGonagall

-si profesora

-¿y cuál es nuestra primera clase luego del desayuno? -pregunto Ron a Harry

-Historia de la magia con Binns, luego cuidado de Criaturas magicas con Hagrid y terminamos con Astronomia

-bien, demosnos prisa entonces -dijo Seamus- será un largo día -y no sabía cuanta razón tenia en lo que dijo

Capitulo Anterior

Capitulo Siguiente


	3. Chapter 3

"Niños"

Harry Potter

Severus Snape & Remus Lupin (no-yaoi)

By Geminis

Capitulo III

Historia de la Magia

-El primer caso registrado de un ataque de hombreslobo se origino a unas 10 millas en las afueras de Londres, eran alrededor de una docena y causaron muchos estragos, lo que dio origen a una comisión investigadora dirigida por...

Harry y los demas estaban sumergidos en el ya acostumbrado sopor que provocaban las clases de Binns, los únicos que parecian interesados eran Hermione y Remus, el pequeño Severus estaba muy ocupado dibujando con un set de lapices de colores que los chicos le habían facilitado, lo mas asombroso era que lo hacia muy bien, en las hojas habían conejos, gatos, aves y muchos perros, todos negros, grandes y lanudos. En todos estaban ambos jugando y corriendo por todos lados y se veian muy contentos

-y ese perro de donde salio? -pregunto Remus sintiendo que algo le recordaba ese animal

-es mi perro Argos, lo tengo desde los tres años. Me lo regalo mi tio Osiris, es bonito cierto?

-si, mucho ¿y dónde esta ahora?

-en el cielo de los perros. Un muggle lo enveneno junto a otros perros del vecindario. Odio a los muggles

-no debieras, hay muggles muy buenos también, no los juzgues a todos por igual

-ellos me quitaron a Argos, él era mi amigo, no tengo porque tratarlos bien -dijo finalizando la discución y guardando sus cosas en su bolso

-hay noticias de Dumrstrang, profesor Dumbledore? -pregunto Madame Pomfrey

-si, pero nada sobre una cura definitiva todavia, parece que lo que han probado hasta ahora tiene efectos secundarios en los animales de experimentación, asi que no se atreven a usarla todavia en humanos... -suspira- si tan solo Severus fuera un poco mas grande

-ocasiones como esta hacen valorar su trabajo, cietro?

-como no tienes idea Poppy. Si no fuera por su pasado conflictivo dudo mucho que hubieramos podido contratar a alguien de ese nivel de conocimiento para algo tan simple como dar clases a aniños y adolescentes

-hola muchcachos! Hoy les tengo una sorpresa muy especial para que estudiemos -decia Hagrid a los Gryffindors y Slytherins- la traere enseguida -y fue tras la reja de madera. A los pocos minutos llego con una increíble criatura de cuerpo de gato y la parte superior de una mujer

-bien chicos, esta criatura es una esfinge. Es muy inteligente y ha sido usada por magos y muggles para cuidar tesoros o sitios sagrados. Para pasar deberan responder lo que les pregunte, si contestan mal los atacara, pero si no contestan y se retiran sin darle la espalda no les hara daño alguno ¿alguna pregunta?

-son criaturas muy bonitas, no lo crees severus? -dijo Remus buscando al pequeño a su lado, pero no lo vio y luego noto que Severus estaba parado frente a la esfinge

-Severus, alejate de ella -grito tratando de acercarse al pequeño con mucho cuidado- no le hables!

-hola! ¿Cómo estas? yo soy Severus y tu?

-tengo una adivinanza para ti ¿Qué le puedes agregar a un barril con 20 litros de agua para que pese 12 litros?

-Severus no le contestes y regresa aca -decia Remus

-agujeros -respondio con total naturalidad, a lo que la esfinge les sonrio y le dijo

-sabia que eras inteligente pequeño Severus, yo me llamo Pinxs -dijo acariciendole la cabeza, luego de lo cual le permitio jugar con ella y hasta subirse a su lomo, ante el asombro de Hagrid y los demas

-mira Moony, estoy muy alto! decia Severus sobre el lomo de la esfinge. En ese momento Remus se acerco a ellos y bajo a Severus diciendole

-esta bien, pero no abuses de ella. Ahora deja que otros puedan acercarse también, de acuerdo?

-esta bien Moony, nos vemos Pinxs -se despidio de la esfinge- el colegio es divertido Moony, no lo crees? Yo quiero entrar pronto a clases

ya tendras tu oportunidad tenlo por seguro Sevy -finalizo con una sonrisa

-y cómo han resultado las cosas Minerva? -le pregunto Dumbledore a la profesora de transfiguraciones

-bastante mejor de lo esperado Albus. Remus es un chico muy responsable y Severus, quien lo diria, es un niño adorable. Me pregunto ¿que lo habra hecho cambiar tanto hasta ahora?

-bueno, si no mal recuerdo el padre de Severus era un hombre muy mayor que vino a ser padre bastante tarde. Casi parecia su abuelo y su madre era una mujer joven y muy nerviosa que vivia enfrema de cosas inexistentes

-Por Dios Albus! Es terrible! -exclamo la profesora MacGonagall- por que no me lo dijiste nunca?

-yo solo me entere cuando el tenia 15 años y me invitaron a una fiesta en su casa, casi me muero de la impresión

-sabes? tal vez esta sea la oportunidad para que Severus tenga una segunda infancia y adolescencia mas feliz, o menos tragica que la primera -opino Minerva

-yo estaba pensando lo mismo, por eso permiti que Remus lo cuidara, tengo la esperanza de que mejoren las relaciones entre ambos

-sinceramente yo espero que tengas razón Albus, realmente lo espero

Anterior Capitulo

Siguiente Capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

"Niños"

Harry Potter

Severus Snape & Remus Lupin (no-yaoi)

By Geminis

Capitulo IV

Camino de Astronomia

-oye Sev, tienes más hermanos? -preguntaba Remus al niño mientras caminaban hacia Astronomia

-no, soy hijo único y tampoco tengo muchos primos

-ya veo, pero tienes más amigos en tu casa, cierto?

-en realidad, vivimos en un feudo muy grande y alejado, nuestro vecino mas cercano esta como a 5 millas, mí mejor amigo era Argos

-ya veo, pero tus padres pasan tiempo contigo, verdad?

-ellos pelean mucho todo el tiempo, asi que yo me escondo en la biblioteca donde miro los libros y sus laminas porque no se leer -a Remus se le encogio el corazón al escuchar a Severus, ya que pensaba en sus padres y en lo mucho que lo querian y jugaban con el. Le parecia increíble que no todos los niños fueran como él, asi que se acerco al pequeño, se agacho para quedar frente a frente y decirle al niño

-Severus, quiero que sepas que soy tú amigo y que siempre, siempre podras contar conmigo, de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo moony, seremos amigos toda la vida -dijo sonriendole al chico mayor

-claro que si Sev

-quería vernos señor Dumbledore? -pregunto Remus, de ahora unos 17 años, quien venia acompañado por un Severus de como 14 años

-si, quiero comunicarles que en Durmstrang ya han encontrado la cura para su situación y madame Pmfrey junto con madame Sprout se encuentran preparandola en este instante, asi que yo calculo que para la hora de la cena podrían estar como antes -en ese instante nota una cara consternada en ambos y les pregunta- ¿no les alegra la noticia?

-en realidad profesor -decia Lupin- prefeririamos que nuestros cuerpos regresaran solos a la normalidad, como lo han venido haciendo en estos días

-usted tambien piensa igual señor Snape?

-si profesor, estoy disfrutando mucho en estos días y no quiero ser adulto tan pronto

-bueno, si esa es su decisión yo no los puedo obligar a beber la poción asi que haremos como ustedes quieran, pero me preocupan sus clases

-no tiene porque, yo recuerdo todos mís conociemientos como profesor y si me lo permite puedo retomar mís clases -dijo Lupin

-y si quiere yo puedo hacer lo mismo cuando haya crecido unos años más -dijo Snape

-pues entonces eso es lo que haremos -dijo Dumbledore a ambos chicos

-muy bien clase -dijo Lupin a los chicos de sexto año- como tarea quiero que cada uno escriba un trabajo de investigación sobre su criatura magica favorita con un minimo de 65 centímetros para la proxíma clase, pueden retirarse -con esto los chicos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas con normalidad mientras que las chicas miraban embobadas a un Lupin, de ahora 24 años, y se admiraban con lo guapo que era el profesor, murmurando y riendose por lo bajo de manera muy tonta. En ese momento entro Snape con un frasco en su mano, él ahora tenia unos 21 años y tambien se veia bastante atractivo y provocaba comentarios en las chicas de todas las casas

-Remus, me permites un momento?

-por supuesto Severus, pasa y sientate -le dijo indicandole un asiento cerca de su escritorio

-dime Remus, estas consciente de que se acerca la luna llena, cierto?

-claro que si ¿porque me lo preguntas?

-y te has sentido diferente o como siempre?

-bueno, ahora que lo dices me he sentido menos cansado e irritado de lo normal, pero no entiendo a que viene todo este asunto Severus

-quiero que veas esto -dijo mientras se levantaba la manga de su brazo derecho mostrando su antebrazo desnudo

-pero ¿y la marca oscura? -Remus estaba sorprendido de que ya no estuviera

-se borro cuando rejuveneci y volvi a crecer, pero tambien estoy interesado en la poción de Longbottom, presenta cualidades y caracteristicas muy interesantes de analizar, pero antes de eso necesito que me des una muestra de sangre, que bebas la poción Wolfbane y me contestes unas preguntas -dice alcanzandole el frasco con la poción que Remus toma y bebe de un par de tragos, luego Severus tomo la muestra de sangre que guardo en otro frasco para comenzar con las preguntas

-¿cuando te infectaron con la licantropia Remus?

-un poco despues de cumplir los 10 años

-¿y cómo te sientes antes de la transformación?

-cansado, irritable y con el cuerpo bastante torpe

-y cómo te sientes cuando bebes la poción?

-más en control y bastante menos adolorido afortunadamente, pero sigo sin comprender a donde quieres llegar

es muy fácil Remus, si mi teoria es correcta, tú ya no eres un hombre lobo

-¿que estas diciendo Severus? por favor no juegues conmigo

-no lo hago, piensalo bien. Retrocedimos en el tiempo, yo perdi la marca que me pusieron a los 19 años y si tu retrocediste hasta antes del momento en que te infectaran y se evita el hecho, entonces hay la posibilidad de que ya no seas un licantropo, por eso necesito la muestra de sangre. Voy a analizarla para estar seguros, asi que trata de no entusiasmarte mucho si me equivoco

-no tengo que hacerlo, confio en tus capacidades Severus

-y eso porque? podria estarme burlando de ti Remus

-no lo creo, despues de todo somos amigos, no es asi?

-yo mas bien diria que somos conocidos cercanos

-asi? Pues no parecias pensar lomismo cuando tenias pesadillas y te metias en mi cama, o no recuerdas Sevy?

-bien -dijo levantandose de su asiento- es hora de que me vaya a analizar esta muestra de sangre. Nos vemos luego Remus

-no huyas Severus! -dijo divertido ante la actitud de Snape y luego él también abandono el salón

-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Remus! -le deseo Harry al licantropo

-muchas gracias Harry, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-es lo más raro del mundo, Snape fue quien me lo dijo

-Severus? él te lo dijo?

-si, y ademas me encargo que te diera este sobre porque él tenía que salir -dijo alcanzandole un sobre de color verde con letras negras que Remus tomo, abrio y comenzo a leer con curiosidad

_Remus: _

_Espero que Potter te haya entregado esta carta a tiempo. _

_Ya que yo tuve que salir a notificar una nueva poción que descubrí _

_Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños ¿Cuántos son ya? 37? 38? _

_Bah, no importa, conversaremos al regreso _

_Tú amigo _

_Severus Snape _

_Pd: la muestra dio negativo, ya no eres un hombre lobo. Asi que, disfruta de la proxima luna llena _

En ese momento Remus sintio que la alegria que lo embargaba iba a reventarlo desde el interior. Lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, no podia ver ni las letras ni el cuarto o a Harry, solo habia una cosa presente, y eran las palabras que resonaban en su mente "Ya no eres un licantropo"... "Ya no eres un licantropo"...

-Remus? Es algo malo?

-no Harry. Estoy feliz, este sera el mejor cumpleaños de mí vida... y todo gracias a un accidente

OWARI (FIN)

Anterior


End file.
